Shane
by GirlforGod99
Summary: When Ash's father returns, it's not for Ash. But for Aiden. Go through Aiden's journey of finding his granddad. Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of character(s). *HIATUS*
1. The Return

**The Return (Part 1 of 4 to tis story) **

**Ash's dad come back. But this time he wants to bond with Aiden.**

**Aiden and Michelle: 13 years old.**

* * *

One morning as Aiden was just waking up, his dark blue Xtransceiver rang. Grumbling, he climbed down the ladder from his bed and answered it. "Hello?" The face that appeared on the Xtransceiver made Aiden want to hang up right away. It was his grandfather.

"Hi Aiden, what'ya been up to?" Shane asked.

"Um...not much." Aiden said timidly. Shane obviously saw the nervousness in his face.

"I'm not a monster Aiden. Don't be so nervous."

"You know I shouldn't even be talking to you, right?"

"Come on champ, it's just..." This ticked Aiden off, a lot.

"DON'T call me that!" Aiden interrupted.

"Aiden, do we have to be enemies? I mean, we are family."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"It's alright. I was just wondering, Do you want to meet up Carl's Pizza today? About eleven?"

"Why?" Aiden was very suspicious.

"I just want to talk, that's all." Aiden thought about this. He knew what his dad would think if he went with Shane. This aside, the man did seem genuine. Maybe once would be ok.

"Uh, sure." Aiden said, still unsure. But he figured one time wouldn't hurt.

* * *

After getting ready for the day, Aiden went downstairs. He knew exactly how to pull this off. "Dad?" Aiden said, as Ash turned his head from the TV. "Could you drop me off at Carl's at ten? I told Brandon I'd meet him there. He wants to get an early lunch 'cause he helping Brock at the Pokemon center today."

"Sure champ." Ash said as he looked at his watch. "Oh, we better get going now if we wanna make it on time." Ash called Pikachu and grabbing his keys, the two went to the car. After Aiden was dropped off at Carl's he walked across the street to the Pokemon Adoption Center, since he had an hour to kill. He was glad he said ten, he didn't want any chance of the two meeting.

Aiden made his way inside. He and his father had been here many times, he liked coming there. Unlike Pokemon caught in the wild, these Pokemon were specially breeded for a specific purpose. Many breeders could get good jobs for breeding excellent litters of Pokemon.

The pokemon are raised at the centers from birth. All got good homes. It was surprising how many were breed. Some were breed for fighting, others for companionship. But mostly, these Pokemon were breed for looks to be used in contests. Aiden went over to the glass, looking at the baby Mudkip and Bulbasaur. They were all so cute. Just then he heard a voice. "Aiden?" Aiden looked beside him.

"Oh, hi Pete." Aiden said to the man. Pete was the manager of the store, plus the top breeder of the shop. "Can I go see the pokemon?"

Usually, Pete didn't allow anyone under the age of sixteen to go in the room, holding the Pokemon. But Aiden was so good with them, he never minded. "Sure Aiden. Just remember to wash your hands afterwards, one of the Bulbasaur just came back from Nurse Joy today. Poor girl was sick." Pete said, as he unlocked the door.

"I will. Thanks Pete." The young man said politely.

* * *

After looking at the Pokemon for a while, Aiden looked at his watch, 10:50. He couldn't be late. He quickly washed his hands and ran out the door. Rushing across the usual busy street, Aiden found a table in Carl's and ordered a drink.

A few minutes later, Shane came into the restaurant. Spotting Aiden, he walked to the table and sat down. "Hi Aiden, how are you?" Shane asked, a nervous look on his face.

"I'm alright um... I'm not sure. What do I call you?" Aiden asked, a bit puzzled. Shane looked at the boy. he knew he couldn't ask the boy to call me grandpa or grandad. He wouldn't usually think of allowing his grandson do this, but he had no choice.

"Just call me Shane, for now. That is my name after all." Shane said, clearing his throat. Aiden nodded, that seemed fair. "So, what kind of pizza do you like?" Aiden thought very hard about this. "If you're anything like me, you'll probably like..."

"Pepperoni and Jalapeño Pizza" The two said together.

"Haha, yeah. Shane?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's just... You seem so nice. why does dad hate you so much?" Aiden asked.

"Well, for the first thing. My past with Team Rocket. I can't blame your father for hating me for that." Shane said, his head down, ashamed.

"As far as I'm concerned Shane, a man's past is his own business. He shouldn't judge you for that." Aiden said, still unconvinced.

"That's not all. As you know, I left him and your mother before he was born. Your great Uncle Brian, Delia's brother took care of Delia and Ash for the first few years before his death." Shane said, giving a moment of silence for Brian.

"Oh yeah, how did Uncle Brian die?"

"Your great uncle died in a car crash. It happened in front of Cassidy Pond's farm."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Also, but worst of all. Out of nowhere, I showed up at the front door of your house about nine years ago, hoping he would forgive me." Shane said, even more ashamed before.

"He still may, someday." Aiden said, although he doubted his father ever would. Ash had become bitter on the subject of his father.

* * *

When Aiden was about to stand up to leave after lunch, Shane spoke. "Hey Aiden, I was just wondering, I have three tickets for the Starmee's game next month, if you're interested. You can bring a friend." Shane said as he held up the three tickets.

"Oh, yeah!" Aiden yelped in excitement, disrupting everyone in the pizza joint, who stared at him. Aiden just shrugged and sat back down, not embarrassed at all. At this, Shane just laughed.

As Aiden was about to call Ash to pick him up, he was surprised to see Ash parking. Aiden went out of the pizzeria, to see Ash stomping up to him. He took him by the ear like Misty used to do with Brock and dragged him to the car.

"Aiden, I just talked to Brock. He's off today. Besides that, Brandon is at a breeder's convention. Now, who were you with?" Ash asked angrily, although his voice was calm. Aiden gave a silent _"oops."_ He had forgotten Brandon was out of town, and now wish he could disappear. He looked over to his father, to see him waiting for an answer.

"Um..." Aiden sighed. "I'm sorry dad, I can't tell you." Aiden said.

"What!? You can tell me anything." Ash said, a little less firmly.

"I can't tell you."

"Fine, then I hope you like being grounded for the next two weeks." Ash said nonchalantly. Aiden nodded, because he knew if he told his father, the punishment would be a month and he'd miss the Starmee's game.


	2. The Secret

**The Secret**

**When Misty finds out who Aiden's been seeing, Aiden has to find someone who might understand, or someone who at least won't hate him.**

**Aiden and Michelle - 13 years old.**

**Elizabeth - 7 years old.**

* * *

Misty knew something was up with Aiden. She could tell something was bothering him. The past week, Aiden had been acting weird towards Ash. Of course, Ash thought he was just upset about his punishment. Misty, on the other hand, knew if Aiden was acting weird around Ash, it had to be big.

So as Aiden was helping clearing up the dishes, Misty thought it was a perfect opportunity to talk to him alone. Ash was outside training, Michelle and Lizzie were upstairs watching a movie, so now was perfect. "Aiden, what's been going on with you?" Misty asked as Aiden looked up from the table where he was gathering the plates.

"No...nothing." Aiden answered timidly.

"Oh, ok. So if I were to call your father in to talk to you, you wouldn't care?" Misty asked mischievously.

"But you won't"

Going to the back door, she called. "Ash!"

"Ok, ok. Just don't get dad." Meanwhile, Ash came to the back door as Misty, instead handed him a water bottle.

"Here." Misty said, handing it to him. "Remember to hydrate."

"Yes, _mother_." Ash playfully mocked as he took the water bottle outside. Misty closed the door and led Aiden into the living room, where they could sit and talk.

"What's the matter dear?" Misty asked as Aiden sat down.

"Promise me you won't hate you?" Aiden asked, glad he was telling his mother and not his dad.

"Of course, I love you. Plus, it can't be any worse than when Michelle told me she was dating Jake." Misty chuckled as Aiden gulped. That had been shocking, but what Aiden was about to say was a lot worse.

"I've been seeing Shane, in secret." Aiden said, imagining his mother's head exploding from the news. Misty was shocked. Absolutely speechless, in fact. After a minute of awkward silence, she sighed.

"I'm sorry Aiden. Now that I know, I have to tell your father. And, you can't see him anymore." Misty said angrily.

"You can't forbid me to see him! That's not fair!" Aiden yelled angrily, getting immediately defensive. "You don't know even know him!"

"I know that he was in Team Rocket!" Misty said in a loud voice.

"Yeah, used to be. We all have things that we _used_ to be! Dad used to be romantically dead, and you used to think of yourself as an orphan. We can't judge people by who they _used_ to be. Dad could even have a relationship with his father if he wasn't so stubborn and bitter." Aiden yelled as a groan alerted Misty and Aiden of Ash, who was standing in the doorway, with a tear in his eye.

"Dad, I'm.." Aiden started, but just couldn't finish. "I'll be at Grammy's" Aiden said as he rushed out the door.

* * *

"I just don't understand how someone could hate their own father. It's impossible." Aiden said on his grandmother's couch. Delia sat down beside the boy, putting her arm around him.

"Aiden, you have to understand, your father never had a male father figure to look up to. It's hard for him to even talk about his childhood." Delia started in a sympathetic tone. "It's great you've gotten to know him, but it's going to take your father some time to get used to it."

"Yeah, if."

"He will. He may hate Shane, but he loves you. I know he can at least be happy for you. But, just do one thing?"

"What is it Grammy?"

"Just, be careful. Ok?"

"I promise. Do you mind if I slept here tonight? I will, but I just can't face dad yet."

"Of course sweetie." Delia said as Aiden let her give him a small kiss on the cheek. That night, Delia talked to Ash via videophone for about two hours. Of course, Ash was furious and kinda sad. Delia talked and calmed her son down, and advised him on how and what to say to Aiden when he came home in the morning.

* * *

When morning came, Delia was in the kitchen cooking up waffles. She thought about how nice it was to cook for someone else, even if it was only one morning. At 10 sharp, she heard the rustle of shuffling feet down the stairs. Aiden entered the kitchen and sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

"Morning Aiden." Delia said placing five waffles in front of the boy. On either side of Aiden was cut berries and the bottle of pure Maple syrup. Delia watched as Aiden imitated what Ash always did as a kid. Instead of putting berries on the waffle, Aiden put maple syrup on the berries. Then, taking the fork, pierced some berries and then some waffle and dip it in a small puddle of syrup on the plate of waffles.

"So, before I go back to Cerulean, I'm gonna go see Professor Oak. Maybe train with some of dad's Pokemon." Aiden said, as he ate. Delia sighed, she knew Aiden was trying to procrastinate going back home. He was scared of Ash's reaction.

"Ok, but when I call the house tonight at dinner and if you're still not home, I'll call Officer Jenny." Delia said. "I love you Aiden, but you can't avoid your father forever."

* * *

Aiden went to ProfessorOak's. As he stepped in however, he could hear Ash talking to Professor Oak. Aiden wanted to make a break for it, but he couldn't. As soon as the door shut behind him, Pikachu loved over the banister. "Pipika!" Pikachu squealed as he jumped from the banister into Aiden's arms.

Meanwhile, Ash saw Pikachu about to jump. "Pikachu what are you...!?" Ash yelped as he ran to the banister and saw Aiden coming up the stairs, Pikachu in his hands. "Thank Arceus you caught him." Ash said to Aiden as Pikachu hopped back to Ash's shoulder. "Now, let's go home. Mom's really worried about you. Plus, we need to talk."


	3. The Interrogation

**The Interrogation**

**When Aiden and Ash finally talk, Ash reveals something about his father that makes Aiden rethink his relationship with Shane.**

**Aiden and Michelle - 13 years old**

**Elizabeth - 7 years old**

* * *

"Aiden!" Misty and Michelle gasped in relief as Ash brought the boy into the house. Michelle was the first to approach the boy. "Are you ok Aiden?" Michelle asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Aiden said as he slung his backpack onto the couch. Ash followed Aiden upstairs. Misty quickly came to Ash, and spoke quietly.

"Don't be too hard on him." Misty whispered. Ash just nodded, handing Misty Pikachu. Pikachu knew this meant Ash was really angry. Soon Ash dissapeared upstairs and Misty heard the door close. "Pikachu, go listen to what they're saying." Misty commanded the yellow Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he ran up the stairs after them. Perching himself outside the door, Pikachu listened for two voices. Meanwhile, Aiden sat on his bed, which was no longer the top bunk. While Michelle and Aiden were on their journey, Ash seperated the two bunks from each other. Now, Michelle slept in a different room that Misty had set up for the girl.

"Aiden, I don't know where to even begin. First, you lied to me about who you were going with to Carl's. Next, you ran away. And lastly, you're going to see him again, aren't you?" Ash questioned as Aiden shook his head.

"I don't know, probably not." Aiden said, hoping to convince Ash.

"Really?" Ash said suspiciously. "Don't lie to me Aiden." As he pulled the two baceball tickets from his back pocket, Aiden's face grew angry.

"You went through my stuff!" Aiden bellowed angrily. "How could you!?"

"I'm just trying to protect you." Ash said calmly.

"I can't believe...Wait, what?" Aiden asked.

"Sit down Aiden." Ash said as Aiden, looking confused, sat down.

_Flashback_

* * *

Ash's POV

_Many years ago, when I was about three or four, my father came to town. When he appeared at the front door one day, needless to say my mom and I were shocked. He gave my mom a fake story of how he had left Team Rocket and wanted to be my father again. _

_Now, my mom wasn't stupid. She knew his past and insisted he stay out of my life, but Shane just kept pushing. So one day she finally let me go out with him. Until then, I really didn't know him too much, so I didn't know what to expect. _

_He bought me lunch that day as he took me to what I thought was going to be a nice day at the fair. And it was, at the start. I got to play games and ride the Ferris wheel. Then, that's when things started to get suspicious. After my fourth ride on the Ferris wheel, he wanted to talk to me, so we went and sat on the bench._

_"Ash, do you see that Pokémon?" I looked where he was pointing to see a beautiful Moltres sleeping by the grass._

_"Yea, I see it."_

_"I want to get a better look, and I don't want you getting hurt. So, take this money and go to the arcade tent and I'll meet you, ok?"_

_"O'tay" As I started to play about my fifth game of virtual jumprope, my father came to get me, dragging me by my sleeve as we ran to a large truck. I didn't recognize him in his black Team Rocket uniform, so I screamed. _

_Professor Oak, fortunately was also at the fair. recognizing my voice, he grabbed me away from Shane as he escaped with Moltres._

* * *

_End Flashback_

"Although I didn't known what exactly had happened to me, I knew it was horrible. From then on, I knew I could never trust him. So can you be surprised that I'm so angry." Ash explained. Aiden was awe struck and not in a good way.

"Dad, I am so sorry, truly. But that was twenty-nine years ago, we all have to learn to move on. But if really you want, I won't go to the game." Aiden said, feeling guilty and hurt. Shane really had seemed liked a decent guy, but using his father as a ploy, wow.

"Thank you." Ash said as he went to the door. "As for the game, I'll think about it."

"You mean I can go!?" Aiden squeaked in anticipation.

"I said, I'll think about it." The boy's father left, leaving Aiden to sit in his room to think. Aiden really wanted to see the game, but maybe he couldn't trust him. Aiden had no one who could give an unbiased opinion on Shane, no one.

Confused, Aiden for a walk with Riolu. Riolu could tell Aiden was upset, and wanted to help. "Master, why are you so upset?" Riolu asked using Telepathy. Aiden looked at his blue Pokémon and sighed.

"I need someone who can tell me about my grandfather with an untainted view." Aiden said, getting an idea. It may not be a two person conversation, but it was all he could think of. As he walked, he just talked and talked. Not to Riolu, but God.

Like Ash, Aiden was never good at praying, so Pastor Daniel, the preacher at Cerulean First Church suggested Aiden treat it like a conversation. Just speak. So for the whole walk, Aiden just talked and asked for direction, wisdom, and an open mind.

When Aiden looked to where he was, he found himself in front of The Celebi Temple. He remembered when his dad took him here when he was little. It had seemed so much bigger then. It was still big, but he figured all things seemed bigger when you're smaller. Aiden entered the temple. Taking his shoes off at the entrance, as was custom, Aiden went to the shrine of Celebi.

The shrine was old, about two hundred years old. The small statue of Celebi was aged from years of display and decay. As he was admiring the shrine, he felt something behind him. Turning behind him, he found nothing. He just figured it was the wind and turned back. Soon, he felt something behind him again. This time, he didn't hesitate. He swooped behind him and there he saw it. Celebi.


End file.
